ferros_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Emil Fuchs
DISCLAIMER: This page is out of date and no-longer relevant. Dr Emil Fuchs is a physician and the current head of Proteus Laboratories. He has been heavily involved in the fight to find cures and treatments for the many new diseases brought about by the Ferros Exodus. One of the more reliable (if hard to access) doctors in the Fort Wake region. There are rumours about his involvement in the heavily shrouded Ouroboros Initiative, and questions as to whether his practices have remained ethical since the fall. Description Dr Fuchs is short and rounded in stature, being generally quite thickset. His hair is medium-brown with a few early grays due to stress, swept back off his face by a nervous habit of stroking his hair. Distinctive facial features include his nose, moustache, and large sideburns, which people ascribe to be 'fatherly'. Dr Fuchs has double-masectomy scars, along with several burn and claw scars on his upper back, fore-arms, and near his neck, which are typically concealed by his conservative dress-sense. He typically wears a dress-shirt, tie and waistcoat or sweater-vest, with a labcoat or scrubs when needed. Personality Highly charismatic and pragmatic in nature, Dr Fuchs is very sociable and hospitable on most days. He is very conversational and openly friendly to people whom he has no reason to mistrust and makes friends easily with others. Fuchs makes a strong ally, inclined to co-operation and collaboration by nature, along with a strong sense of resourcefulness and medical experience. He is generally patient, but everyone has their breaking points and when Dr Fuchs does become irritated he does not hesitate in making it known. He can be quite scathing and cruel when angered. Dr Fuchs is extremely stubborn, and only becomes more-so in the face of opposition. Although seemingly an open book, Emil does hold many secrets, but whether he is good at keeping them remains to be seen. History Dr Fuchs had a relatively normal life and graduated from Proteus University several years before the Exodus. An up-and-coming researcher within his field, he had received a few awards for his research with a promising career in medicine. The crises that followed the Exodus and the evacuation of Fort Wake resulted in the decline of Proteus Institute, and many research programmes were gutted. Fuchs stayed behind, loathe to leave his work unfinished. He lived and (poorly) maintained the workings of the abandoned medical research facility, sustaining himself by trading medical services with wayfarers. During this time, Dr Fuchs investigated some of the new magic that had taken seed in the world since the Exodus. After some time making observations, Fuchs proposed a theory that with proper treatments and exposure to magic, humans could better adapt to the rapidly changing environment. Along with this, he popularized the most common known alchemical method for treating 'zombie plague'. His discoveries were noticed by the government, and new funding and resources were provided to him under strict confidentiality. Character Relations Harriet Kingsly she arrived from a quarantine zone and started cleaning everything. She's okay, I guess. Dr Fuchs is also Fern and Kutya's de-facto legal guardian. He turned them into werewolves. A peer to Dr. Pi, and technically under her jurisdiction as part of the Fort Wake Scientific Region. There is a certain sense of rivalry between them, though if asked both would probably deny it. Trivia * Emil has an old smartphone with app games on it, despite it being functionally useless as a phone since a few years after the Exodus. He keeps it with his personal belongings. * An alternate version of Emil exists with the last name O' Hare, who is also familiar with the counterparts of Kutya, Gamma, and Percival. He is from the RASFA United server. Read more about their adventures here. Category:Characters Category:Proteus Laboratories